moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodmoon Dominion
|Row 2 title =Secondary Leaders: |Row 2 info = * * * * * * * |Row 3 title = Organization: |Row 3 info = Absolute Monarchy |Row 4 title = Language: |Row 4 info = Thalassian |Row 5 title = Captital: |Row 5 info = Banu Batora, Kal'oka |Row 6 title = Locations: |Row 6 info = Kal'oka, Icecrown Thedo'thalas, Duskwood Duval Estate, Suramar City |Row 7 title = Members: |Row 7 info = Division M * * * * Drakhyld Clan * |Row 8 title = Allies: |Row 8 info = Arak'Shabtir House of Duval |Row 9 title = Mission: |Row 9 info = To create and maintain a stable territory to sustain vampires in a united community. |Row 10 title = Status: |Row 10 info = }} The Bloodmoon Dominion is a faction led by its namesake, Queen Alytheria Bloodmoon. The Dominion was founded by Alytheria, Inkorkast, and Sinar during the early days of the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth, inspired by historical accounts of the Mortraust discovered within the Library of Sitat'izar. It was meant to create and unite vampires in a tight-knit community, though the Dominion consists of far more than vampires. The mission of the Dominion has also expanded with the creation of the Thellian Council, who now gather their own power in the world and have caused the Dominion's sphere of influence to grow. The Dominion's power is concentrated upon the remote island of Kal'oka, though it has spread out into regions within the Eastern Kingdoms. History In the wake of the War against the Lich King, three San'layn - Alytheria, Inkorkast, and Sinar - survived by hiding within the fallen kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, protected by what few Nerubian allies remained of its inhabitants. Though they survived the war, they were overwhelmed by the free will brought to them through the death of the Lich King. A lethargy swept over the three as they were lost and devoid of purpose, crippled by loneliness due to the massacre of the San'layn in Icecrown Citadel. Determined to find a meaning to their continued existence, Alytheria elected to research their curse through the use of the Library of Sitat'izar. Within, Alytheria learned about the existence of vampires that predated the Scourge, as well as vampire societies such as the Mortraust. Seeing a potential salvation to their plight, Alytheria explained her findings, suggesting that they rally their own society in order to survive and find a new meaning to their freed existence. Conquest of Kal'oka Years were spent preparing the groundwork for their upcoming society, including the surveillance of the remote island of Kal'oka. Unbeknownst to the Alliance stationed upon Kal'oka, the three took over the mage tower and enthralled its inhabitants. Using them, the three San'layn kept themselves appraised of the ongoing affairs of the world through the use of scrying. Surviving on the life on the island, the three waited for their opportunity to execute their mission. This opportunity came in the form of the Burning Legion as they attempted a third invasion upon Azeroth. A steep difference in threat would draw eyes away from one's homelands to focus on the greater enemy, permitting the three San'layn to begin their plans. Sinar was tasked with guiding Alytheria's Nerubian allies, the Arak'Shabtir led by Anub'teris to a location where a new underground home could be established. In need of a replacement for Azjol-Nerub, Anub'teris agreed to construct an underground labyrinth that would be home to Nerubians and vampires alike. As Sinar saw to the construction of an underworld in Duskwood, Alytheria infiltrated the New Horde following the death of Warchief Vol'jin. She was able to secure membership and formed the clandestine intelligence agency Division M that saw its greatest rise in power during the rebellion in Suramar City. Cementing her power base through Division M, Alytheria withdrew her forces to prepare. Finally, Inkorkast saw to the conversion of the Drakhyld Clan to the San'layn's cause. Already swayed by the diplomacy of Prince Keleseth, the Vrykul were immediately a target of Alytheria's interest, however the Drakhyld were particularly valuable due to their faith in Helya. This faith led to an unwavering loyalty towards vampires, which Inkorkast was able to exploit to the fullest, allowing him to turn the Vrykul into his pawns. His efforts were briefly compromised by the Orcs Goremah and Gezra, however he was able to detain Gezra and order the Drakhyld to relocate to Kal'oka. Having gathered all her strength to Kal'oka, Alytheria executed a swift and decisive strike upon the Alliance's prison fortress, Whale Beach Penitentiary by compromising its steam pipes, its main method of heating. The prison began to freeze, placing the Alliance in a vulnerable position that Alytheria exploited to trap them within their own jail. Those who escaped fled south into the Titanswood. With the prison captured, the Bloodmoon Dominion was officially founded through their conquest of Kal'oka. The prison was modified into a fortress that would serve as a home to vampires in the second phase of the plan. The Dominion's Victory With Kal'oka conquered, Whale Beach Penitentiary under renovation, and a steady supply of blood from the Duval Estate, the San'layn were prepared to move forward with the next development of their plan. Sinar's efforts with Anub'teris had produced an underground labyrinth beneath Duskwood with links to Elwynn Forest and Westfall. The onset of the Fourth War was a blessing to the Dominion, for it once again drew eyes away from the factions' homelands and left them open to the vampires. Divison M was tasked with the kidnapping of humans from the local towns, such as Goldshire, and drawing them to the underworld to be turned. Though Alytheria and Inkorkast could not turn people, Sinar permitted himself to be turned into a means of mass producing vampires, bound by magic to produce a mist that killed and raised its victims. As the vampire population suddenly swelled, Thedo'thalas was established. However, Thedo'thalas was not meant to serve as a utopia society in itself. Instead, it was a recruitment process to determine who would be worthy to be sent to Kal'oka. Alytheria established strict laws upon her fellow vampires, that feeding was permitted only upon the cattle and required to be rationed, with hunting being banned entirely. Those who were disciplined would be considered as candidates for the Dominion. Those who were lethargic or hedonistic would be confined to Thedo'thalas. Kal'oka became the Dominion's seat of power from the fortress of Banu Batora, and Thedo'thalas was creating vampires faster than the local human populations could manage. Even as the Kingdom of Stormwind noticed a surge in disappearances and moved to combat the invisible threat, Alytheria's order to the kidnappings was deliberately unpredictable and exploited the shortcomings in the kingdom's domestic defenses due to the ongoing war. By now, Alytheria had everything she wanted, and within a year the Dominion's mission had proven a success. Darkening the Sun The curse of vampirism began to sweep the House of Solflame. Alytheria's son, Salrin Bloodmoon, was already a San'layn like herself. Valythra Bloodmoon was also recently turned, though her actions led to the loss of an otherwise useful and important asset to Alytheria. The elder Bloodmoon saw an opportunity with Raitaus Solflame dead, and began taking steps to revive the House of Solflame by approaching Sylvia Solflame, the youngest of her line and likely the sole remaining heir. While Thedo'thalas spent the next year creating vampires and capturing cattle, Alytheria decided to embrace the entropy of her bloodline. Sylvia was the only living heir to House Solflame and arguably the only remaining member of the line who had yet to so completely betray Silvermoon as the others had. Therefore, while she would revive the House of Solflame, her elders would be made into San'layn who bore the name of Bloodmoon as Alytheria did. The first Solflame to fall into Alytheria's clutches was her daughter Astriel. As forces worldwide prepared for a voyage to Nazjatar, Salrin was deployed to infiltrate the city of Dalaran in the form of the human mage Endcaster. There, Salrin enthralled Astriel and lured her to Thedo'thalas, where she was promptly turned into a San'layn. Prelude to War WIP Military The Dominion's military consists primarily of undead. More often than not, lesser undead such as ghouls, skeletons, and even feral vampires will be employed. In the event that finesse is required, however, the standard infantry of the Dominion consists primarily of sentient undead under the command of leaders of the Thellian Council. The Dominion will also employ magi, warlocks, and other various spellcasters. The Drakhyld Clan is also a significant portion of the Dominion's military and provides the bulk of its might on land, sea, and in the air. The Vrykul provide overwhelmingly powerful warriors as well as capable shamans and runecasters. The Drakhyld have also been capable of creating environmental threats, conjuring thunderstorms and blizzards. They also make use of proto-drakes and longships to operate overseas and maintain aerial supremacy. Many of the Dominion's tactics are reminiscent to those used by the Undead Scourge. Generating and exploiting fear has been core to the Dominion's formation and their revival of the San'layn, and the overwhelming use of vampires in battle is intended to maximize the infectivity of their curse. Soldiers are encouraged to bite their foes to spread their curse as much as possible and create new vampires to sew discord among their enemies, not unlike the Scourge's use of the plague to turn enemies into mindless allies. Intelligence Division M has been repurposed into the Dominion's intelligence network, carrying out acts of espionage and sabotage across the world where the Dominion requires it. Weavers are individuals who have been granted similar powers to their leader, able to plant marks to see through their units and assume the characteristics of spiders. Vampire assassins are also trained by Inkorkast to be able to travel with ease in the form of mist and attack enemies while they are unaware. Science Blood Elf and Nightborne scholars and researchers of magic are employed to advance the Dominion's magical assets, as well as incorporate them into their technological developments. Forsaken apothecaries - often recruited from the remainders of Sylvanas Windrunner's loyalists - are used to manufacture chemical and biological weapons, as well as recreate siege weapon designs such as blight throwers and meat wagons. Montgomery Halstad is the head apothecary and has been appointed to a project to create a method of spreading vampirism through a similar agent to the Forsaken Blight. Botani samples are also being researched for military application, collected from operations in the Barrens. Culture The Dominion is, for the most part, governed by Alytheria's belief that the key to survival for any vampire is patience and the self-control to deny one's baser urges and impulses. As such, facilities such as Thedo'thalas serve to weed out the both the reckless and the hesitant, sifting through the refuse to salvage only the most strong-willed of vampires. Those who have earned the trust of Alytheria are permitted to build their own minor power bases under the full authority of the Dominion, essentially delegating for Alytheria herself. Much of the Dominion's influence in the world is overseen by the dukes and duchesses who have earned their power. Alytheria herself is revered as the the chiefest of the Dominion's San'layn, though she operates under the title of "Magistrix" despite some believing she should ascend to the station of the new queen. Though it is not an attitude created by Alytheria, there is a certain sense of supremacy among the San'layn that is lorded over the human vampires born in Duskwood. The vampires created in Duskwood were made with a deliberate flaw in the form of an intolerance to sunlight that causes them to burn in the day, serving as a method of control over these "lesser" vampires under the San'layn's heel. Vampires who fail or disobey the Dominion in some way may also be punished with this curse as well, made to endure the same vulnerability to sunlight as payment for their shortcomings. Category:Organizations Category:Undead Organizations Category:Bloodmoon Dominion